Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) enables efficient delivery of a wide variety of differentiated, end-to-end services. MPLS supports delivery of such services using label switched paths (LSPs). Depending on different factors, hundreds or even thousands of LSPs may be provisioned in a given MPLS network. As network conditions change, LSPs provisioned in a given MPLS network often need to be changed. Disadvantageously, however, determining and provisioning of LSPs in existing MPLS networks is currently performed manually via a user interface of a network management system (NMS) by individually determining and provisioning each LSP by using the Command Line Interface (CLI) access point on individual nodes.